


Rainy days

by RucyL



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, Made some gentlemen suffer, drownout2020, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RucyL/pseuds/RucyL
Summary: Feelings about rain and fears that dwell in gentlemen's hearts.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Katrielle Layton & Luke Triton, Lucy Baker & Alfendi Layton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Rainy days

Professor Layton didn't like rainy days.

It was not that he hated them with passion, because there were very few things Professor Layton hated, and all of his passion was reserved to the things he loved.

It was that he always carried an umbrella in his trunk, no matter how shiny the sun was. It was that if the forecast predicted rain, he would cancel that road trip. It was that if someone had to leave while it was raining, perhaps he could convince them to stay for a bit more, the afternoon, until the next morning.

Of course, sometimes, there was nothing he could do. After all, he liven in London, capital of rain land. So he would have to do that roadtrip with Luke, who didn't stay under the umbrella's protection and would catch a cold if he didn't change out of those soaking wet clothes soon. Poor boy, he thought. And he thought nothing else because he wouldn't admit to himself that he didn't like rainy days.

He wouldn't admit to himself that he was scared of rainy days, because being scared is not something a gentleman does.

Alfendi Layton didn't like rainy days.

The Prof tolerated them. He would put on a scarf and a raincoat and run under the pouring skies, defying the weather if he had to. But Al wouldn't. Al hated rainy days, despised them with a burning rage. So on rainy days, he would do all and everything to not get out. Lucy was surprised to learn that the actitude of the Layton brothers towards rain, as it was the opposite of what she had come to expect from each of them.

"It's okay," she said once to Al. "We all have things we don't like."

But instead of "we don't like", she had meant "we are scared of" and Al had heard it. He had wanted to object. He wasn't scared of the rain. He just hated it. Hated it because it obscured all. Because it erased evindence. Because it touched and wet and slipped down. Because it made way easier to make mistakes. And after all, because his father had always carried an umbrella with him. And at age 25 he had learned, it was for a reason.

Luke Triton didn't mind rainy days.

At least, not while it rained on land. When it rained on sea, it was a completely diferent matter. He was okay, he said. He was fine in boat, ships, cruises of every shape and size, he claimed. But that apparently iron-willed confidence crumbled the moment clouds started to hide the sky or the vessel tipped over ever so slightly.

The professor had asked, of course. He asked because he knew it had rained during that 36 hours that the teenager named Luke Triton had been presumed dead. But the boy —no longer a boy, the young man, had brushed it off.

So when the ship that was taking them to the Treasure Relics faced a storm, he locked himself in the bathroom; or rather, he locked the professor out of it, because they both knew, a true gentleman never makes a scene in public. Layton was fine, as he had a roof over him, but Luke stared at the moving floor below him.

"This is for Kat," he kept thinking. "This is for Kat."

"This is for Kat, again."

And then he tried and smiled.


End file.
